The truth behind the music
by Joyce3
Summary: Takes place after 3.9 Bloodlust. WS. I added chapter 8 and the epilogue. Enjoy! Story complete
1. The song

Author: Joyce 

Title: The truth behind the music

Couple: W/S

Spoilers: 3.9 Bloodlust.

Note. I love the scene in Bloodlust were Warrick is dragged over the floor in the name of science. That scene is so funny. This takes place immediately after Warrick walks out of the break room.

Also, a big thank you to the people who reviewed my first CSI fic. I know that W/S is not the most popular pairing so the kind words you guys wrote really meant a lot to me. Thanks!

_The truth behind the music_

Warrick didn't know how fast he could get out of the break room, still rubbing his sore shoulder. He stopped when he heard her say his name.

"Warrick."

Turning around he sighed.

"What do you guys want me to do now? Lay on the floor while a mob beats me to see how long it takes for a person to get seriously injured? Cause I could that, really, no problem."

Sara grinned, shaking her head.

"Nah, I just want to know if you're ok."

Still rubbing his shoulder he replied.

"Well, it kinda hurts. Did you have to drag that hard?"

He was amused to see that she had an guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you're kinda heavy. I had to use a lot of strength."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, no, I'm not calling you fat. There's just a lot of you. But no fat, muscles really. Just a lot of muscles."

He grinned.

"Just a lot of muscles, huh?"

She actually blushed a little.

"Get over yourself, Warrick."

He looked over her shoulder, seeing Grissom there.

"I think Griss needs you. Get back to your case, I'm fine.

She nodded, turning around. He called after her.

"Oh, and Sara? Try not to think about my perfect body or you'll never get any work done."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed, turning to go and find Greg to see what was taking so long with his DNA results. A couple of hours later his shift was finally over, it had been a long and boring shift. The case he was working on not really interesting. Walking into the locker room he took of his shirt, wincing a little. His shoulder was really hurting now. It was probably really dislocated. He looked up when he saw Sara enter the room. Looking tired and disturbed.

"Anything wrong, Sara?"

Not looking at him she opened her locker.

"The taxi driver died and the little boy killed his mother's boyfriend. So no, nothing's wrong. Just another shift."

Slamming the door shut she turned to look at him.

"And how was your shift?"

He took a clean shirt out of his locker. Again wincing when he put it on.

"Boring, but the pain in my shoulder was fun."

That got a grin out of her and he had to ask.

"Are you laughing because I'm in pain?"

She smiled even wider.

"You know I wouldn't dream of doing that."

He just glared at her, which made her laugh harder.

"Oh c'mon you big baby, I'll buy you breakfast. To make it up to you."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"You think we can invite Judy? She hurt me even more, you never know what she might do to make it up to me."

She shook her head but the smile was still present on her face.

"You're such a creep sometimes."

Leaning against his locker he winked at her.

"With a perfect body though."

Again she rolled her eyes.

" I never said that, you did. Now, could you just march that perfect body out of here? I'm starving."

Together they made their way out of the building, his shoulder still hurting. But that was ok he figured. At least it got her to smile today, actually forgetting about her rough shift. Her voice made him turn his attention to her.

"So, where do you wanna have breakfast?"

"I have an idea," he said. Leading her to his car. She stopped.

"I'm not getting in the car with you."

He winked again, something he was getting quite used to today. He loved teasing her.

"Couldn't handle the close proximity, huh?"

She just turned around.

"No, I have my own car parked here. I'll just follow you to the diner, ok?"

"Fine by me," he said. He got in his car, smiling when he saw her gesturing impatiently. She really hated waiting, even if it was just a couple of seconds. And right now she wanted him to drive so she could get something to eat. That woman was a lot to handle, a real challenge. Never one to back away from a challenge he wondered what it would be like to really get to know her. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he started the car. Grinning when he saw the look of relief on her face once his car started moving. Ten minutes later they were at their destination. He jumped out of the car. Walking over to where she had parked her car. He found her frowning.

"This is your place."

He nodded.

"Yes, it is. The perfect place to have breakfast. C'mon."

She narrowed her eyes, something she did when she was thinking way too much.

"Are you planning something?"

He nodded, his face unreadable.

"You caught me, I am planning something."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Warrick Brown, I'm not sleeping with you!"

Leaning against her car, he was clearly amused.

"Picture that," he just said before he walked into his home. Not bothering to see if she was following.

And in that instant, watching the amused twinkle in his eyes, she actually did picture sleeping with him. Blushing yet again she reluctantly followed him into his house. Taking in her surroundings. She had been here before, sometimes she and Nicky would come here after a shift and they would have a drink together. She remembered the first time she had been here. She had speculated to Nicky what Warrick's place would be like, thinking that she was headed to the ultimate bachelor pad. The look on her face when she entered his house had been priceless. This was no bachelor pad. It looked...well nothing like Warrick really. There was a piano in the corner of the living room, there were flowers on the kitchen table, there were pictures of him and his grandmother hanging on the wall and to top it all off they were greeted by a cat. Who was obviously happy to see that Warrick was home, rubbing himself against his leg and purring contently when Warrick leaned down to pet it. She was shaken out her thoughts by the same cat now begging for her attention. She bend down to pet him, greeting him.

"Hey Rocky, how are you today?"

Warrick turned around to see that she had followed him inside and was now sitting on the floor talking to Rocky. He never considered himself a cat person but Rocky was different. This cat was something else, a loner really. And the first time he had seen him sitting in the window of a pet store he had recognized something in him. He was a loner too after all. He had bought him on an impulse but never regretted his choice. Especially not now, seeing Sara smile at the way Rocky was trying to play with her hair. Yes, the cat was independent and strong but he had been all over Sara the minute she had first walked into his home. He never cared much for visitors but he adored Sara. Boss and pet were more alike then he was willing to admit.

"Do you want some coffee?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, coffee is fine."

He disappeared into the kitchen while she stayed behind to play with Rocky. She was drawing patterns on the floor with her fingers and the cat was fascinated by that. Preparing to jump on her hand. Laughing she stood up.

"You're not jumping on my hand again, mister."

Rocky looked up at her with an adorable expression and she wondered whether he learned that from his boss. Warrick had a habit of getting away with anything because when he looked at you...The subject of her thoughts chose that moment to walk into the living room, carrying two mugs of coffee. He handed her one and she mumbled her thanks, sitting down on the couch. Him beside her.

"Warrick, why did you bring me here?"

He had an embarrassed expression on his face and she wondered what was going on with him.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. After breakfast, ok?"

She already smelled something coming from the kitchen.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled, quite proudly.

"Grams leaves me something every now and then. All I have to do is warm it up."

She was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I love your grams homemade bread! I swear, that bread doesn't need any topping. Tell your grams that I love her!"

He loved seeing her like this, it made him happy. He got up quickly, running from the same feelings he had been running from for quite some time now.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

The next half hour was spend eating and talking about the shift they had just ended. Warrick told her about his case and the fact that Greg never did anything to speed up the DNA analysis he wanted. She laughed at that, telling him that she never had any trouble with Greg. He just rolled his eyes, mumbling that the boy would eat his lab coat if she asked him to. She didn't deny that but just smiled. Enjoying the food and the pleasant atmosphere between her and Warrick. After breakfast he cleared the table while she played with Rocky again. The cat had been complaining loudly about the lack of attention he was getting. When he got back she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"I brought you here because I need your opinion."

"My opinion? About what?"

He didn't answer but looked away. Almost shy. Something which was very odd considering the fact that this was Warrick.

"You can tell me, Warrick."

He sighed, preparing himself to tell her.

"Ok. Every now and then I play in this little club. Just me and a piano, nothing big. It helps for the stress, you know. Last week some guy approached me. He wants me to record a song that I've written."

She interrupted.

"Warrick, that's great!"

He continued.

"I don't know. I mean...I usually play for like twenty people. I never even played for you guys. I'm not comfortable sharing this side of me with anyone. And this song, it's personal. I don't know if I want the world to hear it. I'm a scientist not a musician."

She had to ask the question, hoping that he would deny it.

"If you decide to do it, does that mean that you have to give up your job?"

He saw the fear in her eyes and quickly reassured her.

"No, this guy wants to use this piece in a movie. It's just a piece I play on the piano, there's no singing or anything involved. It would mean that I have to record it in a studio, which can be done in one day."

She was relieved, more then she cared to admit.

"Good, cause I think Grissom would go crazy if his favorite CSI resigned to become a rock star."

He pictured the situation she just described and started laughing.

"I don't know. When you're a rock star girls drag you to their beds instead of around on the floor. It does have it advantages."

"I don't think you'll ever have any problems in that area," she said, also laughing. "Girls will drag you to their beds whether you're a rock star or a scientist."

He was suddenly very close, leaning into her.

"Is that so?"

She couldn't stop the blush on her face. Trying to look away she realized she couldn't do that either. Relaxing somewhat she allowed herself to get lost in his eyes. Warrick was the first one to pull away, reminding himself that this was not why he brought her here. No matter how much he wished that it was. She wasn't ready, not yet. Gil Grissom needed to be removed from her system completely before he made his move. He couldn't handle being second, not with her. Not when she would always be number one. He took a deep breath, finally telling her why he brought her here.

"I want to play my song for you."

Sara blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Because I value your opinion," he said not looking at her. The next bit was spoken so softly that she barely heard him. "Because I trust you, I believe you will tell me the truth. No matter what."

She was touched by his belief in her and realized that she felt the same way. He was not the one she needed, that was Grissom. He wasn't even the one she teased, that was Nicky. He was the one she trusted, she just knew that he would always tell her the truth. Even if the truth was ugly and not what she wanted to hear. Right now he needed her to do the same for him.

"Why do you have so little confidence in your ability to write music?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hear.

"This was the first song I've ever written. And that guy..who knows if he knows anything. I need to know if I'm not making a fool of myself when I do this. And you...well, if it sucks you'll tell me."

"Warrick, I don't know much about music. How the hell am I supposed the know if your song is good?"

He was already walking to the piano, sitting down. Letting his fingers get used to the keys. He finally looked at her.

"I don't need you to know anything about music. I need you tell me whether you think it's any good. Just listen to it and tell me how it made you feel. Please."

She couldn't remember him ever being this nervous, this humble. She made her choice.

"Play," she said.

Hearing her say that took away his tension. Suddenly there was nothing there except her. He knew he couldn't tell her how he felt about her. She wasn't ready for that, maybe she was never going to be ready for that. But he could make her hear it in this song, even if she didn't understood what he was trying to tell her. Most nights he would play to make him forget about his problems. That night he played for her. Pouring everything he had into the song. When he was finished he saw tears in her eyes.

Sara watched him as he began to play and was immediately swept up by the music he was playing. She couldn't quite understand the intensity of the feelings he was creating in her. This song was important to him, he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't figure out what. All she knew was that watching and hearing him play made her feel warm inside and more loved then she had felt in years. She wanted him to play forever. When he stopped he looked at her and his question surprised her.

"Sara, you're crying. Are you ok?"

She was crying? She didn't even realize that. She nodded.

"I'm fine. God Warrick, that was beautiful."

He laughed and she saw the relief her words caused him.

"Thank you," he simply said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, noticing the time. She had to get home, catch up on some sleep before her next shift started.

"So, are you gonna record it now?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe," he said. "I don't know yet. I'm kinda tempted to keep this song between us."

She smiled.

"I would like that. It would feel like you wrote it just for me."

He didn't answer her, afraid that he wouldn't be able to deny that it was her song. She just didn't know it yet. Avoiding her eyes he changed the subject.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda beat."

She understood immediately.

"You're not rude, I was gonna go anyway. Need to catch up on some sleep."

He nodded and watched her grab her jacket. When she reached his door he saw her hesitating and before he knew it she came back and was hugging him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked.

She released him.

"You made breakfast, made me forget about work, played a beautiful song for me. Thank you. You have become quite the friend, Warrick Brown."

And then she was gone, leaving him alone in his house. Still hearing her last words. "_You have become quite the friend, Warrick Brown..."_

Somehow that would never be enough.

Tbc...


	2. A challenge

Author: Joyce

Title: The truth behind the music

Disclaimer: I kinda forgot this one in chapter one, but I guess everybody understands that these characters aren't mine.

Spoilers: A little from 3.9 Bloodlust, but nothing after that. It's AU after Bloodlust.

Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews and the offer of brownies! It inspired me to write this second chapter so much faster. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter two 

Warrick didn't sleep much that day. Still haunted by the words Sara had spoken to him.

"_You have become quite the friend, Warrick Brown." _It was weird, hearing her say that made him happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to be her friend, it was an honor that she considered him to be a friend. But he wanted so much more from her. He wanted her to look at him like she would look at Grissom when she thought no one was watching her. He wanted her to love him like her loved her. It was as simple as that.

Getting out of bed he took a shower, made something to eat and fed Rocky. The usual routine, but lately he felt so lonely in his own home. It was a relief when the time came to go to work Because she would be there. Suddenly the day seemed so much brighter.

Sara didn't sleep much that day. The music Warrick had played for her floated in her head. Every time she closed her eyes she heard the melody, saw him sitting behind that piano. And she just wished she was with him again. Watching him play. Not understanding why she felt like this Sara had a restless night. She was glad when the time came to get out of bed. She took a shower and made something to eat. She left quickly, she was always the first one from her shift to get to the lab. Somehow, knowing that Warrick would be there made her day a little better.

When she entered the locker room she was surprised to see that Warrick was already there. He was sitting in the middle of the room, looking tired.

"Are you ok?"she asked.

He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't sleep all that well. But hey, it's a new day. And if I'm lucky no one will drag me across the break room today."

She waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't be so sure, buddy."

He loved the way she could tease him. Her face would lit up and he found her so beautiful then.

"Is that a promise?"

Standing up he walked over to where she was standing. Effectively trapping her between her locker and himself. She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and he found her adorable.

"Warrick, what are you doing?"

His hand reached up to touch her lips.

"You got a little something on your lip there," he said, wiping it away. He grinned. "God Sidle, you can be such a sloppy eater."

Turning away from her he left the locker room, but not before turning back to her one last time. His voice a little husky.

"I guess I'll see you in the break room later today. You can drag me anywhere you want Sara. Really, I wouldn't mind."

Walking away from her he couldn't stop grinning. Maybe there was hope after all, because he knew he saw desire in her eyes. Even if it was only for a second.

Meanwhile Sara was left speechless. She wasn't used to Warrick flirting with her like this. That was Nicky's style. And usually the flirting between her and Nicky was fun and innocent. This had been sexy and damn it, he had been hot. Warrick was not someone she found hot. Sure, she knew that most of the females in the lab wouldn't agree. She had heard some of the things they were saying about him in the ladies room. He was a popular guy but to her he was Warrick. Her friend and yeah, he was attractive. She wasn't blind but above all he was her friend. So why was it that she couldn't stop thinking about dragging him to her bedroom and ravishing him? Groaning, Sara sat down. What the hell was happening to her? And why couldn't she stop hearing that damn melody in her head?

Ten minutes later Sara had composed herself. The rational side of her had taken over. She was tired and this would all blow over. Feeling much more confident she left the locker room. Heading over to Grissom's office, ready for a new assignment. He didn't look up when she entered his office. Something he seemed to do a lot lately. Something was wrong with him but she couldn't figure out what. And this being Grissom, he would never tell her. She finally got his attention when she spoke his name for the second time, a little louder this time.

"Oh, Sara. You're working a homicide today. Body dumped in the dessert. Warrick is already waiting outside for you."

She blinked.

"Warrick?"

He nodded.

"Yes, you're working with Warrick today."

"Warrick," she said again, feeling rather stupid.

Grissom was getting impatient.

"Yes, Warrick. You know the one. Tall, dark and, according to a lot of women, handsome. Why? Are you two having problems?"

She quickly denied it.

"No, there're no problems. We're fine."

She laughed and it sounded nervous, Grissom however had already lost interest. Looking at the computer screen in front of him. She said goodbye to him as she left the office, something he didn't seem to hear.

When she got outside she saw Warrick leaning against his car, wearing sunglasses. She took a moment to take in the view. Had he always looked this good? Again rational Sara took over, telling her to stop it.

"Hey Warrick."

Warrick smiled, loving his luck today. He always enjoyed working cases with Sara. They worked well together. And next to that is was always nice spending a little time with her.

"Hey partner," he said. "You driving today?"

She seemed a little preoccupied.

"No, it's ok. You can drive."

She was letting him drive? Without a fight?

"You ok?"

She finally looked at him. And for a minute he saw confusion there. Then it was gone, replaced by a look of determination. Work Sara had come out to play.

"I'm fine. Now get in that car. We have a crime scene to get to."

He got in the car, driving towards there destination. She was silent, even more so then usual and he didn't really know what to do about it. He was surprised when he heard her humming. Even more surprised when he recognized the melody.

"That's my song."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"My song, you're humming my song."

She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, well. It got kinda stuck in my head."

He smiled, proudly and she couldn't help but smile back.

"That's cool," he just said.

Somehow the short interaction broke the tension. The rest of the trip was spend in comfortable silence. When they reached the dessert Sara was the first one to get out of the car. Already walking towards the victim. But not without looking back at him.

"Let's crack this case," she said. "Partner."

Ten hours later a exhausted Warrick and Sara entered the locker room again.

"Well, we did it," she said.

He sighed.

"Yeah."

Sara shook her head.

"Can you believe the victim actually paid the shooter to kill him. He must have been so desperate."

Warrick thought about the shooter. A gambling addict who had reached the point where he would do anything for money.

"I think they both were."

Sara just nodded, still lost in the case. He hesitated, not sure if he should ask her this.

"If you want, we could grab breakfast at my place again. I still got some of grams bread left."

The mention of her favorite bread caused her to smile and he was grateful to see that. It was always hard getting Sara to leave her work behind her and any smile that she would give him was a present.

"That's sweet, but I'm so tired. I just wanna go home and sleep. Say hi to Rocky for me though."

He started to take off his shirt, having a clean one in his locker.

"Will do," he said.

He noticed her looking away and couldn't help but grin. Time for some fun.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Why?" she said. Still not looking at him.

"Does it bother you that I'm changing right in front of you?"

"No." She still wasn't looking at him though.

"Then look at me."

She heard the challenge in his voice and cursed him for it. He knew she could never back away from a challenge. Slowly turning around she told herself to concentrate on his face only. She failed miserably. Therefore missing the amused expression on his face.

"You're staring."

She blushed, trying to deny it.

"No, I'm not. Get over yourself."

He gave her a flirtatious smile before he put on his shirt, leaving the locker room. But not before he gave her one last wink.

"It was nice working with you, Sara."

He left her there alone, feeling quite flushed.

"I'm so gonna get you for this, Warrick Brown," she mumbled.

When she got home she took a shower and made some breakfast for herself. Wondering why here place felt so empty all of a sudden. It was never a home for her, just a place where she would go to eat and sleep. But usually she would feel comfortable here. Right now she was feeling...like something was missing. And she couldn't figure out what. Sighing she decided to go sleep. She was probably just tired and imagining things. She slept well, feeling better already when she woke up. An evil smile on her face.

"Payback time," she whispered.

When she got to work she was disappointed to see that Warrick was nowhere to be found. He was already gone, working a case with Catherine. Ignoring the pang of jealousy she felt she went to go find Nick. Her partner for the night. She had a pleasant shift, investigating a robbery. While the case was boring, working with Nicky was always fun. After her shift she ran into Catherine.

"Hey Cath," she said. "So, how was your case?"

The older woman frowned, not used to Sara showing so much interest in her work.

"Fine, nothing special."

"Where's Warrick?" Sara asked casual. A little too casual.

"In the locker room."

Sara grinned, an evil spark in her eyes.

"Excellent." She made her way to the locker room. Leaving a confused Catherine behind.

When she entered the locker room she indeed found him there.

"Hey Warrick," she said cheerfully.

He turned around, greeting her back. While looking at her suspiciously. Why was she so happy? She was planning something. He could see it in her eyes.

"Haven't see you all day, Sidle."

"Why, did you miss me?"

The question was accompanied with a dazzling smile. Was she flirting with him?

"Well, eh, I wouldn't say miss. I just like having you around me."

Inwardly he groaned. Great comeback Brown, he thought. Her smile got even wider.

"That's sweet, Warrick."

Her voice sounded like honey, only adding to his confusion. When he saw her take off her shirt he blinked.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

She turned around, an innocent expression on her face.

"Changing, why? Is it bothering you?"

He tried to give an answer but had trouble speaking at this point. Taking in the black lace bra, and the smooth white skin she revealed. She was perfect. He was so caught up in her that he completely missed the triumphant smile on her face. Her voice got him out of his trance.

"You're staring."

He got some of his composure back.

"Damn straight I am," he said. Looking in her eyes.

She blushed a little but didn't back down. She just smiled and he was lost again. Turning around she grabbed her clean shirt, putting it on. She loved the expression on his face and the feelings he had caused in her. Watching him watching her made her feel loved. Desired even. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. She left the locker room, turning back one last time to wink at him.

"It was great seeing you, Warrick."

Walking through the halls of the lab she run into Catherine. Cheerfully saying hello. Catherine was left to stare after her yet again, wondering what could have caused the huge smile on Sara's face.

Meanwhile in the break room, it was Warrick's turn to stay behind speechless.

Tbc...


	3. A chance

Author: Joyce

Title: The truth behind the music

Disclaimer: For the last time: NO, there not mine!

Spoilers: Nothing really.

E-mail: Feel free to e-mail me if you have any suggestions for this story.

Note: First of all, I apologize to lemonjelly, for calling your muffins brownies! It's a world of difference, although it's both delicious. So send them over! Second, thank you so much for all the kind reviews. I never knew there were so many people out there rooting for W/S. I think I have rediscovered my fun in writing because of you guys. So thanks. And now enough of my ramblings, on with the story.

Chapter three.

Warrick came home to find Rocky eagerly waiting for him.

"Hey boy," he said. The cat purred in return. He made sure Rocky had something to eat before he went to bed. Tired because he pulled three shifts in a row. He was glad that he had this night off. He slept easy, dreaming about black lace bra's accompanied by perfect white skin. He was awoken by the bell ringing. At first he wanted to ignore it, but whoever was out there was pretty persistent. Yawning he got up to find Nicky at his doorstep.

"Nick?"

"Hey bro," he said. Walking past him like nothing was wrong.

"Sure man, come in. I was only sleeping. No biggie."

Nick had already settled himself on the couch, ignoring Warrick's comments.

"I thought I 'd stop by and pay my friend Warrick a little visit."

"Yay for me," Warrick said. Rolling his eyes. Still not getting why Nick was here. He never stopped by in the middle of the day.

"So," Nick said. "How you're doing?"

Warrick was really losing his patience now.

"Are you kidding me with this? What the hell are you doing here?"

Nick held up both his hands, as if to say that he meant no harm.

"I just figured you could use a friend."

"In the middle of the day? While I'm sleeping?"

Nick sighed, not getting why Warrick wouldn't understand.

"No man, because of Sara."

"Because of Sara? What do you mean? Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

Nick was shocked by the fear he saw in his friend's eyes.

"She fine man, she's fine. Don't worry, nothing's wrong with her. It's just...it's obvious how you feel about her. I figured that maybe you wanted to talk."

Warrick sat down now, sighing. Not even bothering to deny it.

"So now the whole lab knows how I feel about her?"

Nick shook his head.

"No man, just me."

Warrick was really stunned now. Not comprehending that Nicky was the one who picked up on his feelings. This was Nick, he was a great CSI but he could be a bit dense sometimes.

"Just you?" he said. His unbelief detectable in his voice.

Nick was a bit offended.

"Hey! I resent that. I can pick up signals thank you very much. And this wasn't that hard. You did everything except wear a sign that says 'I love Sara Sidle.' Why nobody else picked up on it is beyond me."

Warrick groaned.

"That obvious?"

Nick just nodded. Secretly pleased that the always cool Warrick Brown was letting his guard down completely over a woman. Something his friend once vowed he would never do. Sara was something special though. He had seen it the first day she walked in. But he never would have guessed that she would be the one to break through Warrick's protective layers. It seemed like she had though and he had a feeling that his friend had no clue what to do about it.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?"

Warrick shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about. I love her, she thinks I'm a great friend. There might be some attraction there but she way to hung up on Grissom. And there's Hank. The paramedic who's not her boyfriend but not a friend either. She doesn't need another romantic interest in her life."

Nick had listened intensely.

"You're right man, she doesn't need another romantic interest in her life. She needs one person in her life. Somebody who can love her. Grissom could never do that. The man is married to his job. And Hank? The guy's a slime. There's just something about him that makes my skin crawl. If you wait too long you might lose her."

Warrick looked at Nick.

"Don't you get it? You can't lose something you never had in the first place."

Nick smiled, getting up from the couch.

"You don't get it bro. You can't give up now. You haven't even given it a chance. Sara deserves better, you deserve better. Think about it."

He left Warrick, hoping that he had talked some sense into him. Warrick shook his head, thinking over what Nick had said. Deciding that this was a decision he needed to make while thinking clear he returned to bed. Trying to get some sleep. An hour later he was interrupted by the bell ringing again.

"You got to be kidding me," he grunted. Getting out of bed he quickly grabbed a t-shirt before he opened the door.

"Nick, I swear to God if you...Sara."

She was standing in front of him and she was crying. His Sara was crying.

"Are you ok? You're crying sweetie. C'mon in."

She walked past him, stopping once she was inside. Looking lost, he could see her debating whether or not she did the right thing coming here. Gently taking her hand he sat her down on the couch, sitting down beside her.

"It's ok. It's gonna be ok. Talk to me. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, still not talking. He gently placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up. Trying to see if she was hurt somehow.

"You seem fine, psychically. Sara please, you're scaring the hell out of me. What happened?"

While she was looking at him he could see new tears forming in her eyes and when she did spoke her voice was a whisper.

"Hank," she said.

Warrick ignored the jealousy he felt once she said that name. His feelings were not important right now. He needed her to be ok.

"What about him? Was he hurt?"

Looking at her hands she continued.

"No, he's fine. He..he has a girlfriend. The whole time he's been seeing me he had a girlfriend."

Warrick wanted to rip the guy apart for hurting her like that. Who would do such a thing? And more importantly, why would anyone do that to her?

"I'm so sorry Sara."

She smiled, it was a bit shaky. But at least it was a smile.

"I know you are. Wanna know what's funny. I had no clue."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Seeing that she was getting angry he decided to give her the opportunity to let it all out.

"Damn it Warrick! I'm a CSI, I'm supposed to be smart. My job is to look at the details. How did I not see this? How could I be so stupid?"

He interrupted, taking both her hands in his larger ones.

"Hey, stop that. You are not stupid. Don't ever say that again. You may be the smartest woman I know. That guy is a jerk ok, this was not your fault. Don't ever think that."

She nodded, although he could see that she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, but I trusted him. I didn't love him but I did trust him. I thought it might go somewhere in the future if I gave him a chance. I thought he deserved that chance."

He forced her to look at him.

"Sara, listen to me. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for trusting him. He screwed up, not you. He had the most amazing person willing to take a chance with him and if he can't appreciate that then he's not worth it. You deserve so much better. Don't beat yourself up over this."

She smiled, and this time the smile seemed much more genuine.

"Can I beat him up over it?"

"Get in line, girl," he mumbled and hearing him say that caused her to really laugh. Acting on impulse she reached over to hug him. Clinging to him, hoping his strength would make her feel better. He tightened his hold on her and listening to his heartbeat she realized she felt better already. Warrick just held her, content to have her in his arms. Grateful that she was allowing him to help her. He would sit like this forever if it meant that he never had to see her cry again. After a couple of minutes she composed herself, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

He reached up to brush some hair out of her face.

"Anytime, Sara. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Good," he said, getting up from the couch. Returning a couple of minutes later with some coffee. He handed her the mug.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Coffee?"

He snorted.

"Sidle, don't pretend you're not a coffee junk. Now drink."

She mock saluted him before she obeyed his order. Drinking her coffee. Realizing that it was not the coffee that was making her feel better, it was him. He had a positive effect on her. He was strong, always calm and he had something about him that made her want to trust him. He was becoming very important to her, in ways that she couldn't even grasp yet.

"Warrick, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said.

She hesitated but decided to ask him anyway.

"Can you play me your song?"

He smiled.

"Our song you mean?"

She thought about it. Wondering if she felt comfortable having a song with him. Looking up at him she the worry in his eyes. He cared about her, was there for her.

"Yes," she said. "Play our song."

He didn't quite understand why she wanted him to play. He wasn't even sure if she understood it herself but she asked him to do it and so he did. The first time he played it for her he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. This time he played it to take her pain away. Looking up every now and then to see her humming along. Rocky had joined her, seeming very happy to lay in her lap while she petted him. Yes, cat and owner were very much alike.

Sara felt the same kind of peace wash over her the minute he started playing their song. She couldn't understand why she wanted him to play it again. All she knew was that she needed to hear it. She needed to see him play it for her. He was looking at her every now and again, sending a shiver down her spine every time he did. She forgot about work, Grissom and Hank. She forgot about everything. All there was now was this melody. All there was now was him and she wondered if she really needed anything else.

Warrick played for half an hour. Making up new parts of the song as he went along. It was quite simple really, with her sitting there listening to him the music came to him in a heartbeat. When he finally stopped he noticed that she was asleep on the couch. The sweetest smile on her face.

He got up to grab a blanket from his bedroom, covering her with it. He lingered for a little while, watching her. Rocky curled up beside her, also fast asleep. He didn't feel lonely now, this fitted. This was perfect. His hand reached out to touch her cheek, stroking it lightly. Her skin smooth under his touch.

"I think Nick was right," he whispered.

He looked at her for several more minutes before he added.

"You and me, we deserve a chance."

Tbc...


	4. A little fun

Author: Joyce

Title: the truth behind the music

E-mail: You can e-mail me at funxx18 hotmail for any suggestion you might have concerning this story.

Disclaimer: If Warrick was mine, I wouldn't be writing about him. Believe me, writing would be the last thing on my mind...

Note: You guys know the drill by now: thank you for the reviews! Oh, and lemonjelly, were the hell are my muffins!

Chapter four 

Sara woke up a couple of hours later, feeling rather disorientated. Where was she? She was startled by something jumping her. Relaxing when she saw Rocky appearing before her. Looking as innocent as ever, while purring contently. Apparently the cat liked sharing his couch with her. The next sound she heard was a chuckle, a deep warm chuckle. Warrick, she figured. He was never far away from his companion. Rocky followed him everywhere around the house. Turning towards him she saw that he had a lazy smile on his face. It was also apparent that he just took a shower. Standing before her in a pair of jeans with nothing to match. She mused that this was a definitely a sight she wouldn't mind waking up to every day. The man was breathtaking.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said.

She sat up straight, looking at her watch. Then she panicked.

"Oh my God, look at the time. I gotta go to work. Where are my shoes? What have you done with my shoes?"

He just stood there, silent. Clearly amused, which made her even more agitated. Running around the living room now, trying to find her shoes. Finally she stopped, standing in front of him, a look of rage in her eyes.

"Warrick Brown, don't just stand there. Help me find my shoes."

He decided to put her out of her misery.

"Sara, relax. I already called Griss. You're not going anywhere."

He had expected her to calm down, instead she seemed even more upset.

"You did what? Have you lost your mind? What did you tell him?"

He wondered if she would ever completely get this infatuation with Grissom out of her head. Out of her heart. Not wanting to think about that he quickly tried to make her understand.

"I told him that you're not feeling so well and that you needed a night off. I didn't tell him anything about Hank, really."

She sighed, realizing that she had come on a bit strong.

"What did Grissom say when you called to tell him that? Didn't he find that strange?"

He shrugged.

"No, not really. He didn't even ask about it. He was worried about the lack of personnel in the lab though so I offered to pull a double tomorrow night. It's probably going to be a long shift. I have a feeling he will give me every crappy job he can think of."

"You offered to pull a double? For me?"

He grinned.

"You have no idea what I would do for you, Sidle. No idea what so ever."

She had to blink back her tears because somehow she knew that he meant it. He would do anything for her.

"Thank you, but why?"

He raised his eyebrows, while grabbing a t-shirt that he put on.

"Why what?"

"Why did you call Grissom arranging a night off for me ?"

He took her hand, leading her to the door where she found her shoes.

"Grab your shoes and your coat."

She did as he asked, a bit confused.

"Why?"

He grinned.

"Stop with the questions, Sara."

She stood up, her arms crossed over her chest. A determined expression on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

He was already out of the door, standing in front of his car. A huge smile on his face.

"C'mon!"

She followed him outside, wondering if it was the smile that convinced her to follow him or the fact that lately she had a hard time saying no to him at all. He was becoming quite impossible to resist. When she reached the car he gave her a dazzling smile once again.

"Stop thinking. You think way too much. Just get in the car."

"But.." she said.

He gave her a look and she got in. Secretly more then a little curious where they were going. When they drove of she tried one more time.

"What are we going to do, Warrick?"

Turning to look at her he had a boyish expression on his face.

"We are going to have some fun, Sara."

Half an hour later Sara still didn't know when the fun was going to begin. Warrick said nothing. Which didn't mean that he wasn't talking at all. He was in a strange mood, talking to her all the time. Even singing along with the radio. And she would kill him if he smiled at her one more time, she was ready to jump his bones every time he did. Finally they stopped and she looked around before she looked at him.

"A gym?"

He nodded, quite happy.

"Yes, a gym."

He got out of the car and she followed him inside of the building. Shocked when she saw where he brought her.

"Boxing?"

He sighed, turning around.

"Now what did I tell you about the questions?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"You want me to box?"

He shook his head.

"Not you Sara. Today there is no you or me. There's we. We are going to box."

"Warrick, I don't like boxing."

He pouted. "Just pretend that the punching bag is Hank. And besides, you also get the chance to hit on me..." He paused to wink at her before he continued. "Hit me, I mean. You get a chance to hit me."

She sighed.

"Fine, but if I don't like it we're out of here."

He shook her hand.

"It's a deal. Now let me show you how fun this sport can be."

An hour later Sara decided that boxing wasn't that bad after all. She sucked at it, sure. But punching that bag had been a blast, especially since Warrick stood behind it shouting Hank every time she hit it. And then there was the boxing match between her and Warrick. Again she sucked, but watching him parade around while he was sweating and working that muscles was a nice experience. Who was she kidding? She would give up her monthly paycheck to see that again.

Meanwhile Warrick was content so see her smile a lot. Although he did notice the way she was looking at him during their little fight. Yeah, he was definitely going to give them a chance, even if she didn't know it yet.

When they got out of the gym she turned to him.

"Thanks," she said. "That was really fun."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand.

"Are you kidding me. The fun is just beginning."

Fifteen minutes later they got out of the car again. She looked at the building in front of her.

"The mall?"

He didn't even bother to reply this time. Walking ahead of her to go in. She had to run to catch up to him and when she did she surprised both of them by grabbing his hand. He said nothing but did squeeze her hand and she decided that this didn't feel all that bad. They walked around in the mall together until Warrick had reached his destination. They were standing in front of a little boutique and he walked in, with her in tow.

"We're going dancing tonight and I thought it might be fun if we dressed up a little bit. So go ahead, pick something nice to wear. My treat."

She looked up at him, after eyeing the collection. He had good taste, this place had stuff she would never wear to work but she did like what she saw. It was sexy without it being to flashy. Walking over to a red dress she was immediately in love with it. It was simple, elegant. She had to try it on. He walked with her to the dressing room and this was were she let go of his hand. He wondered if she even noticed that she hadn't let go of him ever since they entered the mall. When she walked out a couple of minutes later he was speechless. Did this woman know how beautiful she was?

Sara loved the way Warrick was looking at her. Like she was the only woman in the world to him. And in that moment she wished that she was, which shocked her. What was happening to her? He smiled at her yet again and she decided to let it be for now. Warrick was right, tonight was about fun and she was going to have it.

"I love this dress," she said.

His eyes wandered over her body.

"I think it loves you too. Damn woman."

She winked at him before she returned to the dressing room. When she got out he wanted her to give him the dress.

"No, you're not paying. I'm wearing it, I'm paying it. We both make equal money and I don't like it when a man pays for me."

He nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Whatever makes you happy. But just so you know, this was a once in a lifetime offer. Don't expect any more gifts from me, Sidle."

She laughed before she paid for her own dress and he just loved her more. This woman was strong and independent. She wouldn't take crap from anybody. Sara was Sara, she was perfect for him. He just hoped that someday he would be perfect for her too.

When they walked out of the store she eyed him up and down.

"Now let's get you something decent to wear."

He snorted.

"Girl please, I have enough party outfits to last me a life time. I don't need anything new."

"Fine, then let's go back to your place and pick out a outfit. No better yet, let me pick out an outfit."

She gave him a wicked grin before she practically ran out of the mall. He followed her, amazed that she was letting him see this side of her. And a little afraid of the outfit she would pick out for him... When they got to his place they were greeted by Rocky and Sara immediately ran into his bedroom. Warrick followed, contemplating that at least he got to see her run into his bedroom once.

"Aha," he heard her say and she revealed a blue silk shirt. She tossed it to him. "That should look great with your eyes." She turned and started to look through his closet again. Coming out with a black pair of jeans. Warrick shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing that one."

"Why not?"

He squirmed, at bit embarrassed.

"It's too tight. I never wear it, at least not to work or anywhere really. I don't want people checking out my..eh..behind."

She blushed a little but the look in her eyes was playful.

"You are so wearing this one. Show it to me, baby."

He had to grin.

"Baby?"

She didn't answer his question.

"Put those clothes on, I'll get dressed in the living room. You, me and your butt are going dancing."

He groaned but the smile on his face told her he was having a blast. Leaving him to change she realized that she was having a great time. Doing nothing really. She was having a great time shopping, picking out clothes for him. She was doing things with him she never did with anybody, not even a boyfriend. Sara was not the shopping type but with him...everything seemed brighter. She loved herself when she was with him. Changing into her red dress she briefly wondered where he would take her, then she decided that it didn't matter. As long as he was with her. When he came out of the bedroom she did a double take. He looked gorgeous. Standing before her like that, shy and confident at the same time, she understood for the first time why so many women found him perfect.

"You look great," she said. "Now turn around, show me the money!"

He cocked his head a little bit, raising his eyebrows. Then he decided to give her what she wanted. Didn't he always do that? Sighing he turned around and heard her wistle. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. Although he did love the fact that she liked what she saw.

Sara was loving her view. She decided right there and then that he should were tight jeans every day, every where, all the time. By the time he turned around there was a sparkle in her eyes that he hardly recognized. She seemed happy.

"So, where are we going?"

"I know this great place," he said. "Very exclusive, it's called Warrick's."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"We're staying here?"

He nodded.

"I ain't taking you dancing looking like that. The second we enter a club guys will line up to dance with you. And then what am I going to do? Hold your coat all night while sitting at the bar? No way, here I can dance with you all night if I want."

Sara had no choice.

"We're staying here," she said.

He walked over to the stereo and a couple of seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of jazz. He offered her his hand.

"Dance with me."

Without hesitating she took his hand, stepping into his arms. And then it hit her. Why she felt so strange lately, so lonely. Being near him like this her walls crumbled and the truth stared her in the face. So clear that she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

She was falling madly in love with him...

Tbc...


	5. Taking a step

Title: The truth behind the music

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: I still don't own Warrick. I'm working on it though, lol.

Note; I wrote this as fast as I could you guys! I'm not a machine! Have a little mercy...

No seriously, thank you all so much for reading this story and commenting on it. It means a whole lot to me. Now, before I get all emotional, on with the story.

Chapter five.

Sara came home that night feeling like a different woman. She and Warrick had danced for a couple of hours. Swaying to the music while talking and laughing. Every minute she had fallen more and more in love with him. Eventually he brought her to her car and told her that she needed her sleep. She stood there, wondering what he would do now. And when he leaned down her heart had stopped for a second. Giving her a kiss on the cheek he had whispered.

"I've had so much fun today, Sara."

Now she was home, her heart and mind still racing. She still felt him around her. His scent lingered on her, he was everywhere. Sitting on the couch she took some time to process that she was in love. She was in love with Warrick. And then the mind numbing fear took over. She was in love with Warrick...What was she going to do now?

A couple of hours later she woke up, ready to go to work. A bit afraid of seeing Warrick. She didn't know what she was going to do with these new feelings. What if he didn't feel the same way? And what about Grissom? Where did he fit into all of this? She always thought that Grissom was the one for her. She remembered the first time she saw him, giving a lecture to her and a hundred other students. Her mind had made a connection. This man was just as dedicated to the job as she was, he was just like her. Over the years he had become this model of perfection to her that no other man had been able to live up to. And then Warrick showed up. Reckless, a bit cocky, a man with a gambling problem. And she had to investigate him. There was no connection there when she first saw him, just contempt. He was responsible for the dead of a CSI and he got away with it. Slowly she saw that he was a good person, a damn good CSI. And she understood why Grissom refused to let him go. He recognized himself in Warrick. They both had a passion for the job. Next to that Warrick didn't seek approval like she or Nicky did. He respected Grissom but he didn't come to work every day looking for his appreciation. He just knew that he needed to do his job well, not for Grissom, for himself. And slowly she had come to respect him. She had seen that he had a big heart under the cool image he projected. He had become a friend to her and she had build a connection with him too. The problem was, he had not only touched her mind but also her heart. Something that no other man had ever done before and Sara had no idea how to cope with that. Her feelings for Grissom were idealized and she knew that they could never lead anywhere. This was real, scary real.

Walking into the locker room she was relieved to see that he wasn't there. She did find a note, taped to her locker.

_Hey girl, hope you slept well. I'm off to pull my double, the things I wouldn't do for you...But spending time with you was worth it. Seeing you in that red dress... Damn...You looked fine, Sidle. Take care of yourself tonight. Be seeing you. –x- Warrick_

She had to fight back her tears and in that moment she knew that she had to find a way to overcome her fears. Because it was really very simple, he was worth fighting for. She left the locker room feeling a little more hopeful. Walking into Grissom's office she saw him talking to Catherine and she realized that she didn't feel jealous. When he looked up and smiled her heart didn't beat faster. It hadn't done that for a while now. Sure, he would always be important to her. He was her mentor, her friend, her first love. But she had fallen out of love with him, she was just to ignorant to realize that. Until that moment yesterday when Warrick had held her in his arms. That had felt so good and in that second she finally knew what her heart had known for months now. She had moved on.

"Hey Grissom, Cath," she said.

They both smiled at her and she learned that she had to work her homicide case with Nicky tonight. The night flew by, although she was a bit distracted. She never saw Warrick, who was working a case in the dessert where a car had driven of a cliff. Apparently he had a lot of evidence to process on the scene. After her shift was over she decided to grab some coffee in the break room, finding Nick there.

"Hey Sara. I thought you were heading home?"

She nodded. "I was, but I decided to steal some of Greg's coffee first."

Nick gave her a glare.

"Please, you know that you can touch his coffee anytime. In fact, you can touch anything you want concerning Greg."

She just smiled, sitting down next to him. Enjoying the silence after a long shift. Finally she noticed Nick looking at her.

"What?"

He worked up his courage to ask her this. Sometimes Sara did not like it when you talked about her personal life.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit...I don't know...preoccupied. I saw you zoning out a couple of times today. That's not like you."

She squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just have a lot on my mind."

Nick nodded, getting back to reading his paper, while mumbling.

"Something tells me there is only one thing on your mind...Warrick."

Her eyes widened and she forced him to put down his paper.

"How do you know that?"

Nick shook his head.

"You guys must really think I'm stupid. Why is everybody so surprised if I know something?"

Sara grinned.

"Don't be an idiot, we don't think you're stupid. Now answer my question."

He was already sorry for bringing this up. Warrick would kill him if he told her about his feelings.

"Look, I think you should be talking to Warrick about this. Let's just say it's obvious that something is going on."

Sara studied her fingers.

"I'm afraid to talk to Warrick about this."

Nick didn't get that.

"Why?"

She stood up, pacing back an forth.

"I just am. I can't really explain it."

He sighed, deciding to state the obvious.

"Look Sara, he cares about you. A lot. He's not going to hurt you."

She stopped pacing.

"But what if he does?"

Nick stood up, forcing her to look at him.

"He won't. It will work out. Trust me"

She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so afraid, Nick. I don't know what to do."

He reached down to hug her.

"Don't be afraid. It's gonna be ok. C'mon, you were never afraid when you were hung up on Grissom."

"That's because he was safe," she whispered.

"Safe?"

She stepped out of his embrace, giving him a smile to thank him.

"He was unattainable and I could handle that. It was part of the attraction. I don't think I could handle it if Warrick turned out to be unattainable too. Seeing him everyday and not being able to show him how I feel. I couldn't do that again. Not with him, he's to important to me."

Nick sat back down on the couch, looking up at her.

"Have a little faith, Sara. And just take it slow, one step at a time. That way you can face your fears one step at a time."

She mused that maybe he was right. She was over thinking this. She was in love. Really in love, for the first time in her life. Running from it would not solve anything. Maybe the right way to approach it was by taking little steps towards it. She saw Warrick in her mind, smiling at her. Yeah, she could do this. She turned to go, smiling at Nicky one last time.

"Thanks. And Nick, we really don't think you're stupid."

He nodded.

"I know. Just remember, one step at a time."

She repeated it, like a mantra.

"Yeah, one step at a time."

She left Nick in the break room, shaking his head.

"When are these two idiots going to see that they're perfect for each other..."

Sarah walked into the locker room, ready to go home. She found Warrick there, covered in dust.

"What happened to you?"

He turned around, a smile on his face once he saw her.

"Walking around in the desert all day can do this to you. And to think that I still have seven hours to go."

She had to laugh.

"Yeah, life's a bitch sometimes."

She watched him change, fascinated by his movements. A couple of seconds later he looked presentable again. Although to her covered in dust he looked good too.

"Don't laugh, Sidle. I'm in this mess because of you."

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, but I'm worth it. Aren't I?"

His expression softened and she saw something in his eyes that made her heart flutter.

"Yeah, you are."

Walking over to her locker she grabbed her coat.

"Hey Warrick, why don't you come over after shift ends. I'll make you breakfast."

He was surprised by the invitation.

"Sure, I'd like that." Sleep would come later he figured, she was more important.

She smiled.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

Walking over to him she acted on impulse, pinching his butt. He was startled to say the least.

"What the hell was that for?"

The smile she gave him was beautiful.

"Hey, you're wearing those baggy jeans again. I had to see if the merchandise was still there."

His eyes darkened and for a moment she was lost in them.

"Don't start something we can't finish in a locker room, Sara."

She stepped closer to him, a challenge in her eyes.

"Like what?"

He saw something in her eyes. Desire, but there was something else there.

Something that made his heart beat faster. He reached up to brush some hair out of her face and her eyes closed while she leaned into his caress. His voice was husky and he decided to ignore her question.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She opened her eyes, seeing that he had moved even closer to her.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He just nodded and he saw a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"You have some pretty good qualities too." Then she pinched his butt again.

This time he laughed, warning her.

"Remember, Sidle. Don't start something we can't finish."

She pinched him again.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This," he whispered. Leaning into her and her heart stopped because she knew he was going to kiss her. Her eyes closed and therefore she didn't see him change course at the last second. His lips on her cheek, his voice in her ears.

"Just another seven hours and then we have all the time in the world to finish this."

He stepped away from her, watching her opening her eyes. Desire burning in them and he laughed.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm so going to get you for this."

He stepped closer once again. This time giving her a small part of what she wanted. A short kiss on her lips. One that left her breathless.

"Be seeing you."

Then he was gone, leaving her with a huge smile on her face. Only seven hours to go until she saw him again. She was ready for this, ready for them. One step at a time...

Tbc...


	6. The visit

Title: The truth behind the music

Author: Joyce

Disclamer: Still not mine, stop bugging me!

Note: Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates. What can I say, work got in the way. That and it's finally summer here in Holland. Believe me, when you live here you need to catch all the sun you can get. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and as always: Thank you all for reading this story and making my day by reviewing it. I promise to write the next chapter a little faster! Really, I do!

Chapter six 

Sarah came home feeling more then a little excited. She took a shower before she decided to catch up on some sleep. Setting the alarm she slept for a couple of hours. When she woke up she debated what to wear. Smiling at herself, she was never the kind op person to care about her clothes. But this was different, Warrick was coming over. She needed to look perfect. She took her red dress out of the closet but then decided that wearing that would be to much.

One step at a time she reminded herself. She then picked out a red top, matching it with a pair of jeans. She looked ok she figured. She made her way to the kitchen where she started to make breakfast. Not that she was hungry but she figured that he was. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and her heart started beating faster immediately. The first thing she saw was him leaning against her door frame, a smile on his face. She could sense that he was eager to see her. She also saw that he was very tired and it made her feel special that he came anyway. She watched him as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Hey Sidle, wanna finish something?"

She blushed, since his words caused all kinds of images to float around in her head.

"Why don't we eat first," she said.

She turned around and he heard her mutter pervert under her breath, it made him grin. He loved her but he also loved teasing her. She was the perfect victim, especially if his teasing was meant sexually. Of course lately she had come up with perfect comebacks but he had no problems with her flirting with him or showing him her bra. She turned towards him, causing him to focus on her instead of images of black bra's.

"Are you hungry? I made some breakfast."

His stomach growled once it heard the word breakfast and he nodded.

"I'm starving, there wasn't much time to eat today."

She walked into the kitchen, yelling at him.

"Did Grissom make you work that hard?"

He answered her question with a loud yes. Although he said nothing further about the subject. Grissom had been acting strange around him. Making him work twice as hard while looking at him like he was trying to figure something out. It had finally registered with his boss that it was odd that he had been the one to call in that Sara wasn't feeling so well. He decided to let that be for now. They were together this morning and he wanted to cherish his time with her without thinking about Grissom or his strange feelings concerning Sara. When she walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of food he was again amazed by her beauty and suddenly food or Grissom were the last things on his mind.

Sara walked out of the kitchen to see him stare at her. She recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same one he gave her when he saw her in her bra, when he kissed her in the locker room, when he played his song for her. And the effect was the same too, it made her feel desired. Only this time she shared the emotion. This time she wanted to throw the food away and give in to the temptation. She was fairly certain that making love to him would be mind blowing. Not just because he was sexy as hell but because of the fact that he was Warrick. He was special. But she had just begun to accept her feelings for him. Giving in now would be to fast and she didn't want to do anything to risk this. This..whatever it was that was growing between them. One step at a time she said to herself once again.

Besides, he was tired and when they were going to do this she wanted him to be as fit as possible. That thought made her smile and she saw the curious expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She had a fake innocent expression on her face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

He approached her, stopping right in front of her.

"About what?"

She looked up at him, not hiding the truth.

"You."

The smile he gave her was beautiful and cocky at the same time.

"Having trouble resisting my charms, huh?"

She inwardly smiled at his question although she hid her reaction quite well. He was not going to win again. Especially not with that cocky smile on his face. He knew damn well that she was attracted to him but her power over him was just as great and she would use it to her advantage. She reached up to drape her arms around his neck. Seeing that she caught him by surprise she smiled.

"I can resist your charms just fine mister. Now you on the other hand..."

She trailed off and he had a offended expression on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can resist your charms, Sidle. Not a problem."

"Sure, Brown,"she said, while licking her lips and she saw his eyes follow her movements. Grinning she reached up to kiss him. Not a quick peck on the lips this time. She was home now, nobody was going to come in to interrupt this and she poured her feelings for him into the kiss. She released him a couple of minutes later, pointing to the breakfast standing on the table.

"Warrick, your breakfast is getting cold."

He had trouble speaking at this point, still feeling her lips upon his. He just nodded.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" she said laughing. Referring to their earlier scene in the locker room. He was shaken out of his trance by the look of victory in her eyes. For a moment he plotted his revenge but then he shook his head and started to laugh too.

"Ok, so I can't resist your charms. You kissed me to prove your point. From now on you can win all arguments as far as I'm concerned. Wouldn't bother me at all."

He reached up to stroke her cheek, loving how her skin felt under his fingers.

"And Sara... payback was wonderful, it wasn't a bitch." His voice sounded deep and husky and for a moment she wanted to throw all caution in the wind and just drag him to her bedroom. She was saved by him stepping away from her, walking over to his breakfast.

"I'm so hungry," he muttered. He took a seat and started eating. Sara just watched him, wondering why him sitting in her living room felt so right. Meanwhile Warrick enjoyed his breakfast. She made him some scrambled eggs and toast and it tasted delicious. Of course, after the kiss she just gave him he would find anything she made eatable. He still couldn't get over the fact that she actually had kissed him and when he looked over at her he saw that look in her eyes again. That look that told him that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance together.

When he finished eating he yawned and he saw her suppress a smile. He was tired, even more so now that he had eaten. And while he loved this time with her he also knew that he needed his sleep. His next shift would start in ten hours and he needed to be on top of his game. Especially with Grissom watching his every move like a hawk.

"Sara, I hate to do this but I really need to go home and sleep."

Warrick saw the disappointment in her eyes and he wanted to take that look away.

"Look sweetie, I can come back another time. Like tomorrow after shift."

Sara felt a pang of disappointment when he told that he had to go. It was quickly replaced by a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. He just called her sweetie and he didn't even realize it. She acted on impulse, not wanting to say goodbye to him so soon.

"You can sleep here."

He raised his eyebrows, the expression on his face a mixture of amusement and desire.

"Is that so?"

By now she didn't hide her smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You can sleep on the couch."

His eyes wandered over to her couch, taking in the seize of it. He calculated that he would probably fit on it, barely.

"That doesn't look that comfortable, Sidle. Don't you have a bed or something?"

She couldn't handle seeing him in her bed right now. She just knew that she would end up joining him and then sleep would be the last thing on both of their minds.

"It's the couch or nothing, take it or leave it."

He smiled, looking over at the door before he walked over to the couch. Sara saw him laying down it, adjusting himself to find a comfortable position. It was in this moment that it became clear to her how much he would do for her. How much he cared. He looked at her, his eyes a bright green in the light of her living room.

"Do you at least have a blanket?"

She nodded, walking into her bedroom. When she came out she had a playful look in her eyes and no blanket. She had a better idea. Walking over to the couch she crawled on top of him, laughing to see that she definitely startled him.

"What are you doing?"

She stretched out on top of him, her head finding a perfect position in the crook of his neck.

"I'm giving you a blanket."

She felt his laugh rumbling trough her body and she snuggled closer.

"Sidle, how the hell am I supposed to sleep like this?"

When she looked up at him she was suddenly very close to him and she realized that maybe this hadn't been a very good idea. But seeing the amused twinkle in his eyes she decided that this felt right. Just laying here with him felt good. It fitted perfectly into her 'one step at a time' programme.

"Stop wining and start sleeping, Warrick. Just be glad that I care enough about you to keep you warm."

His put his arms around her, pulling her even closer against his body.

"Fine," he said, closing his eyes. "But if I become addicted to my new blanket it's all your fault."

She just grinned, closing her eyes herself while listening to his heartbeat. She woke up two hours later. He was fast asleep but his hold on her was still strong. She took the time to study him. He was simply beautiful but what made this man irresistible was his personality. He was strong, faithful, a good friend. He had done anything in his power this last couple of days to make her happy. Going shopping with her, taking her boxing, joking around with her to take her mind of work, playing his song for her. But in the end it was neither of these things that made her happy. It was him, he made her happy. Even when he was asleep and she was just watching him. He made her feel good about herself, gave her confidence, comforted her. He had become everything to her. She reached up to stroke his cheek. Suprised that he tightened his hold on her. He didn't wake up though.

"I'm so in love with you, Warrick Brown," she whispered.

It felt strange saying it out loud but it also gave her a newfound feeling of peace. She lay her head back down, finding the crook of his neck again. And before she drifted of to sleep she promised herself that she was going to find out exactly how her felt about her. She needed him. Now she just hoped he needed her just as much...

Tbc...


	7. Making a decision

Author: Joyce

Title: The truth behind the music

Disclaimer: If Warrick was mine would I be writing about him?

Note: This story is almost finished. There is one more chapter and an epilogue to go. I want to thank anybody who took the time to read this and is still reading this. After all, it's not finished yet! Thank you all for the kind reviews. This part is dedicated to anybody who took the time to comment on this story but especially to Juliette7179. Thank you for inspiring me to write this chapter!

Chapter 7 

Warrick woke up a couple of hours later. Feeling better then he had in a long time. He had slept like a baby, which wasn't all that surprising considering the fact that Sara had given him the best blanket ever. She was gone now he realized, her weight was no longer upon him and he already missed the feeling of holding her. He grinned to himself, one night of sleeping with her and he was already addicted. He got up, stretching in an effort to release some of the pain that sleeping on a tiny couch had caused him. It had been worth it though. Looking around him he sensed that she was not in the house anymore. She had cleaned, all evidence of the breakfast that she had served him was gone. The place looked empty, with almost no evidence that somebody actually lived here. He couldn't feel Sara's spirit in this house she lived in, just knew that this place didn't feel like a home to her. He hoped that maybe tonight the place had felt like home to her. Because to him, whenever she was around, every place in the world could be home. Laughing yet again at the sensitive sap he was becoming now that he was in love he noticed a note lying on the coffee table.

_Hey Warrick,_

_You were still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I've already left to go to work. I still had a lot of paperwork to finish. I've set the alarm clock for you, I don't want you to oversleep. Thank you for staying with me today. Sleeping has never been better. Now move your ass and get to work! See you there._

_Kisses,_

_Sara_

He smiled, reading her message again before he was startled by the alarm going of. His Sara was telling him to go to work. He was still grinning when he left five minutes later.

At the lab, Sara was busy filling out her paperwork. She had company in the form of Nick. Who was busy filling out his own paperwork. Both hated this part of their job with a passion which is why they often ended up doing it together. This way they could keep each other motivated to finish their work. Finally Sara looked up, a satisfied grin on her face. One she had been wearing al morning.

"Done. How about you?"

Nick grumbled.

"Five more minutes. Could you get me some coffee in the meantime?"

He had expected some form of protest from her. She hated it when her co-workers ordered her around but today she just nodded happily and got up to get his coffee. He laughed, knowing that Warrick was probably the reason why she couldn't stop smiling. Good for them he figured before he mentally prepared himself for five more minutes of paperwork. He nodded to Catherine who just walked in and her nod was his greeting back. She walked over to Sara, who was standing by the coffee machine.

"Hey Sara. Ready for another shift?"

The younger woman nodded. Walking over to Nick to give him his coffee while taking a seat next to him.

"Ready as ever. You?"

Catherine sighed, joining them on the couch in the break room.

"Lindsey's not feeling so well. I always hate it to leave her when she's sick."

Sara nodded in compassion when the door opened again, revealing a smiling Warrick. Looking refreshed and utterly relaxed. Something that even Catherine, who had her mind in other places, noticed.

"Swallowed a happy pill today, Warrick?"

Nick looked up after finishing his work, a knowing grin on his face. Meanwhile Warrick gave them all the perfect innocent look he could do so well.

"Me? No, I just slept well."

Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"You just slept well?"

"Yep," he said, walking over to the coffee machine himself. His back to the people on the couch. "I got myself the perfect blanket."

Catherine looked confused, Nick amused and Sara was trying to hide the fact that her face felt very red all of a sudden. Teasing, Nick spoke up.

"A perfect blanket, huh? I would love to know which kind. Since I have some trouble sleeping myself, you know."

Warrick turned around, knowing that Nick was playing with him. He didn't mind though, deciding that nothing could kill his mood today. Especially not with Sara sitting on the couch looking all cute and flustered.

"Sorry bro. This is a one of a kind blanket. Made especially for me."

The other man didn't give up though.

"Maybe you could lend it to me sometime. I would love to get my hands on your blanket."

Catherine had some real trouble understanding the conversation at this point. She turned to Warrick, therefore missing the fact that Sara poked Nick in the ribs, hard.

"Why are you guys talking about blankets? Did I miss something?"

Warrick shook his head.

"Nick's just being silly, Cath. He knows that he could never, ever, touch my blanket. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

The smile that Sara gave him was radiant and for a while he was lost in her. After seeing the looks between her co-workers Catherine began to understand what she had been missing. She quickly glanced at Nick, who was still looking at the two with barely contained amusement and her suspicions were confirmed. Warrick and Sara she mused, who would have thought? But when she looked at them again she figured that in an odd way it made sense. Warrick could give Sara some of the fun she so desperately needed, he would give her an outlet to relax. She in turn was exactly what he needed. Sara was steady, smart and she wouldn't take any crap from him. She was the challenge that Warrick had always searched for, the final bet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Grissom walking in and she briefly wondered how her friend would feel about these turn of events. She had a feeling he wouldn't be to happy about it.

"Morning guys," Grissom said to them all. His co-workers greeted him back and soon any talk of blankets was forgotten, replaced by the grim reality of work. There were crimes that needed to be solved.

Half an hour later Warrick was waiting outside the lab for his partner to show up. Grinning when he saw her approach him.

"Hey there, slept well today?"

Sara smiled back.

"Nah, I've had better."

He glared at her before he got into the car but said nothing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Driving the car out of the parking lot he answered.

"There was a murder in one of the casino's. Grissom wants us to check it out. It's probably a professional hit, which makes it almost impossible to solve but he wants us to go anyway. It's still part of my punishment I think. Although pairing me with you is a big plus so I'm not complaining. But why are you asking me where we're going? You were there when we got the assignment."

She blushed.

"I was preoccupied."

He had a proud grin on his face.

"You had better, huh? In your dreams, Sidle."

She didn't even bother replying, especially since she knew he was right.

It was a short trip to their crime scene and she got out early while he parked their car. He entered the scene five minutes later, finding her visibly upset.

"Sara, sweetie, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, in a strange combination of relief and despair.

"The victim..."she whispered.

Walking over to the body lying on the ground he was shocked to see that guy could have been his twin brother. Sure, there were some differences once you got a good look, but at first sight he could have sworn it was him lying there. He could only imagine what Sara must have felt once she saw the victim. Walking back to her he saw that she was slowly getting her composure back.

"That's not me, sweetie. You know that, I'm right here."

She nodded.

"I know." Looking up at him she acted on impulse. Hugging him hard, not caring who might be watching. "I could have been you," she whispered while tightening her already strong hold on him. He felt her clinging to him, heard the desperation and came to a decision. They had played enough games, it was time for him to stop playing. He was ready and, more importantly, he finally believed that she was ready too. Slowly pulling back from her he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Once this shift is over we need to talk. Just you and me. My place?"

She nodded before taking a deep breath and turning around to face the victim. It was not him she told herself. Just another body. But every time she looked at the victim it stared her in the face. It could have been him and he would have been clueless. She came to a decision. Taking it one step at a time was fine but she was ready for a big leap. After shift, she told herself. Once she got to his place she would jump.

Shift flew by, with them working hard but not finding one shred of evidence that would break this case. This one would go in the unsolved pile and it always got to Sara to know that somebody could take another life and never pay for it. Because they weren't good enough to catch the bastard. She was startled by a voice behind her.

"Stop that," Warrick said.

She turned around.

"Stop what?"

His hand grabbed her much smaller one.

"Stop blaming yourself for not solving this case. We can't work miracles, you know that. Sometimes the evidence can tell us the whole story and sometimes it tells us nothing. That's just the way it works."

She grinned and his look turned from worried to confused.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "But you have become quite the Grissom in your old days."

She walked away from him to go change and she heard him follow her into the locker room.

"Hey, I resent that remark. I'm not Grissom!"

She turned around to face him, completely serious now.

"No, you're not," she said. "You're Warrick."

It was the way she said his name that made him understand the hidden message. She was telling him that it was ok. That he would be enough and never a substitute. Now more resolved then ever he quickly changed into a clean shirt.

"Let's go home," he said.

She followed him, not even realizing that she also thought of his place as home. The drive to his house was quick and the closer they got the more nervous they became. It was easy telling yourself that you were in love but quite another thing to tell that person how you felt about them. Walking into his home both were relieved to see Rocky, who greeted them like he hadn't seen them in a thousand years. They petted him, hoping that they could avoid their talk somewhat longer. Eventually Warrick looked at her.

"So..."he said. Not sure how to continue.

She had some trouble herself.

"So..." She stopped, wishing she could find the words. There was an awkward silence until it suddenly came to Warrick. It would be perfect, now he just hoped she would understand.

"Sara," he said. She looked at him. A mixture of fear and hope in her eyes and he continued.

"I want to play my song for you..."

Tbc...


	8. The song again

Author: Joyce

Title: The truth behind the music.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Warrick. Big bummer.

Note: Here it is, the last chapter. I hope everybody likes it. I know I had a blast writing this story! Don't forget to read the epilogue!

Chapter 8 

Sara blinked.

"You want to...what now?"

He repeated it, a patient look on his face.

"I want to play my..." He paused before he continued. "Our song. I want to play our song for you."

By this point she had some real trouble understanding the turn of events.

"Why?"

He smiled, remembering that she had asked him the same question the first time he wanted to play his song for her.

"Don't question it, Sara. Just listen, that's all I'm asking."

She didn't give up that easy.

"Listen to what?"

He walked to his piano, grinning at the fact that she still managed to ask another question. She would always be Sara. He just hoped she would become his Sara after tonight. Turning back to her he was very serious.

"Listen for the truth behind the music," he said.

He could tell she wanted to ask something else which is why he silenced her with a look, sat down and just started to play. Hoping that this time she would get the message. Hoping that maybe this time she would get that this song was about love, it was about them. He had never been a man of many words but he knew that he would be able to tell her everything she needed to know if she was willing to understand. He was taking a chance but for the first time in his life he had found somebody who was worth it. Smiling at her yet again he poured his soul into the song. Her song.

Sara opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was talking about but he gave her the ultimate Warrick look. The one that told her it was important to shut up. And then he started to play. She just sat there, not sure what he was expecting from her. She decided that she would do what he asked her to do. And so she listened, really listened. She allowed the music to reach her, allowed him to take down all those walls that she had built around herself. And she heard it, what he had been trying to tell her all along. The truth behind the music, why he picked her to play his song for. Why he picked her to tease and comfort. Why he went shopping with her. Why he had become her best friend. She heard it all in this song he was playing for her. For them.

Warrick was afraid to look up once he finished his song. This had been a stupid move, she would probably never understand and he would never find the right words to tell her how he felt. They were doomed. But when he finally had the courage to look into her eyes he saw that she was crying. Yet again.

"Sara, sweetie, you're crying."

She nodded.

"I know."

He was silent, not knowing what else to say. How to approach her. It didn't matter though because she started talking.

"You love me," she said. It was a statement, not a question. She had said it with full confidence.

He just nodded, a big grin appearing on his face. Sara had understood, she had finally heard what he had been trying to tell her for so long.

"Since when?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. A day, a month, a year. Forever."

She nodded, still looking a little perplexed.

"Why me?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? You're smart, sexy, beautiful and stubborn. You always challenge me and you can make me so mad. But I love that about you, I love that you are never willing to compromise. You're Sara."

She repeated it, looking into his eyes. Seeing the sincerity there.

"I'm Sara."

He got up, walking over to her. Kneeling in front of her.

"You make me feel, Sidle. Something that nobody had ever done before."

She started tearing up again and he moved his hand up to comfort her. He didn't have the time though because in the next moment she was kissing him. The kiss spoke of passion and joy and she didn't release him for a long time. When she did come up for air she had a smile on her face he had never seen before. It almost lit up the entire room.

"That was some kiss," he said.

She shook her head, getting up and walking away from him.

"Don't be a sap, Brown." She turned around to wink at him. "I was just making you feel."

He had to laugh at that, watching as she sat down behind the piano.

"What are you doing?"

She started to play and he got up a couple of seconds later, resisting the urge to cover his ears.

"Sidle, what has that piano ever done to you?"

She looked up at him, a big grin on her face.

"You didn't listen to the truth behind it, Warrick."

He grimaced.

"Girl, I don't wanna know."

She had a fake indignant expression her face.

"Fine, but I was just trying to tell you that I love you too."

Hearing her say that made his world spin for a moment. On some level he had known, but he had never been really sure.Was afraid to be sure. Hearing her say it out loud was wonderful. But it was nothing compared to the expression on her face when she said it. The look she gave him took all his doubts away. He never once thought he would see that look directed at anyone other but Grissom. But here it was. She was looking at him fearless, steady, sure. Like he was her world. She was looking at him like he always looked at her and it took his breath away.

He leaned down, planting a long, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much."

She smiled but her smile disappeared when he continued.

"But don't ever play that piano again. For all the people who have ears, I'm begging you. No more."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying I can't play, Brown?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Were you not listening, Sidle. That is exactly what I was saying."

She got up.

"You are so going to get it."

His cocky grin returned.

"Finally, I can't tell you how long I have waited to get it from you."

Sara smiled, seeing his eyes becoming darker while he steadily approached her. God, he was stunning. Standing right before her, he challenged her.

"Come and get it."

She wrapped her arms around him, licking her lips.

"Show a little patience, Warrick. The needy look doesn't look good on you."

He leaned down. Thoroughly kissing her. It was a kiss that left her speechless. Releasing her his cocky smile returned.

"I doesn't look good on you either, Sidle."

She didn't answer him, instead she just stood there. Watching him, her fingers stroking his face.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"I'm trying to figure out why I've been so blind for all these years," she whispered.

He shook his head.

"You weren't blind. It just wasn't the right time. For both of us. We both had our demons to overcome first."

She nodded.

"Grissom and gambling," she mumbled.

He grinned in her ear.

"A deadly combination but buried in the past. Right?"

She knew the hidden meaning of his question. He was asking her if she was sure. If she was ready to forget about Grissom, if she was ready to trust him.

"It couldn't be buried deeper," she said. Leaning up to kiss him, a habit she was quickly getting very accustomed and very addicted to.

"Do me a favor," she whispered against his lips.

Warrick pulled back.

"What?"

She led him to the piano.

"Play me our song again."

The sound of soft music filled the house. The song spoke of a past ready to be forgotten and of a new love that had the potential to last a life time.

Tbc...


	9. Epilogue

Author: Joyce

Title: The truth behind the music

Disclaimer: NO! There not mine!

Note: The very last installment of this story! I want to thank anybody who took the time to sent me reviews. I never expected so many kind reactions. I kinda like this W/S community I found here. So for the very last time, thank you all so much! You guys rock!

Epilogue

"I hate this stupid song," Greg mumbled.

Next to him Nick raised his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

Greg turned to his friend. Not getting why Nick couldn't understand the obvious.

"We heard it a million times, man. They were always humming it when they first got together. And the looks they would get while they were humming, it was disgusting."

He looked at the display before him.

"No, it's still disgusting."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous, man."

Greg rolled his eyes back at his friend.

"No, I'm not. I just don't get why Warrick has to have everything. With his pretty eyes, perfect body, dazzling smile, cool looks. It's to much, man! Think about it."

Nick grinned.

"I think you're jealous because you lost him. Not because you lost her."

Greg wanted to respond to that when they were interrupted.

"Guys, shut up," Catherine said, wiping some tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand. "You're ruining the best part."

The ice cold look in her eyes made Greg and Nick decide that maybe it was better if they were silent now. Catherine turned to the man sitting beside her.

"Aren't they beautiful together?"

Grissom had a regretful smile on his face.

"Yes, they are," he responded.

The man behind the piano didn't hear a single word his co-workers were whispering to each other. He was caught up in the music and the beautiful woman standing before him. He was always good looking but today Warrick was at his peak. The suit he was wearing complemented his body and his eyes were shining while he played. He had a big smile on his face that made him even more irresistible. He was matched by Sara. Dressed in a beautiful white dress, her eyes fixed on the one person that meant the world to her. When he finished playing she walked over to him. Kissing him for the world to see.

"I love you, Brown," she said.

Warrick nodded.

"Good. I love you too, Brown."

The End


End file.
